genomevoidswordschangetheuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Inori Yuzuriha
Inori Yuzuriha is the female protagonist of Guilty Crown and a member of the resistance guerrilla group called "Funeral Parlor". She is the voice of the internet artist "Egoist". Appearance She has light pink hair that ombres into hot pink and is tied into pigtails, she ties her hair using two tubes, and has a small red clip on the left side of her face. Inori has red eyes and small, glossed lips. She has a lightly tanned complexion, and she looks very fragile, having long, thin legs. Her usual fighting attire is a red leotard with the middle mostly cut out, red-orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. She also wears a black short dress with white lining on the bottom and red ribbons on the bottom, which she wears it when she is not fighting. When attending school, she wears the standard school uniform. She also wears a white outfit in place of her red flowery leotard outfit. Personality Inori is first shown to be emotionless and only cares to follow Gai's orders. Inori was made by GHQ to "Contain Mana's mind". Mana lost her body on lost christmas but her mind still remains. Gai woke her up and gave her a name. Thus she shows absolute respect and devotion towards him. After meeting and living with Shu, she becomes more emotional. She also seems to think she's a burden to others but tries to protect the people close to her. She does not understand her own emotions, as shown in Episode 4 when Shu was captured, she did not understand why she felt cold or in Episode 10, she even had to ask Gai if she loves Shu or not. She is also shown to be a somewhat cold-blooded person; being able to kill enemies without much hesitation, but has shown a dislike of doing so. She is very sweet to her friends, but very quiet. After Hare's death, Inori started to display a darker side noted by the fact that she killed or injured a group of students who attempted to undress her in hopes of revealing a tattoo, gleed maniacally before stabbing Arisa, and later injured a group of thugs while smilling. But the consciousness that led her to these actions was revealed to be Mana, who began to survive in Inori's body after a ritual was carried out in Episode 12. Inori, after finding out she was meant as a vessel for Mana, starts to wonder if her feelings and heart were real. She also starts to be bothered by the fact that she is a monster after regaining consciousness in the aftermath of Mana's actions. But in Episode 18, she resolves that even if she is a monster or that her emotions were fake, she would always be herself, as she was encouraged by Shu's words that Inori would always be herself regardless of her monstrous instincts. As the series continues, her relationship with Shu changes. At first, she seemed very interested in Shu and declared that she was his. But in episode 5, she revealed her actions were Gai's orders to force him into the Undertakers. Despite the order, Inori has been shown to be gaining an interest in Shu, with Gai noting that she has fallen in love with Shu in Episode 10. After Shu takes over the school, she supports him by giving him emotional support through the trouble times. She is extremely loyal to Shu; as shown in Episodes 17 & 18, she was the only one running to his defense, even willing to sacrifice herself to keep Shu safe. Shu showed the world to her of its sadness and its beauty revealed by Inori in Episode 21. Abilities As a member of the "Funeral Parlor", Inori is extremely skilled in forms of combat such as hand-to-hand fighting and marksmanship, to the point where she is able to outmatch and kill several soldiers of the "GHQ" forces by herself. Like Yuu, she displayed the ability to render a person unconscious with a simple touch to their forehead. As a vessel of Mana, the patient zero ''of the Apocalypse Virus, it seems that her blood has the ability to delay the symptoms of those infected by the virus. Her body can be also used to communicate with Mana via unknown means (perhaps through telepathy). After Mana's ''death ''and the transfer of consciousness to Inori, Inori started to display violent instincts of Mana, as shown when she attacked Arisa, during which she produced a crystal spike of sorts to stab her. As time went on, Inori started to display more and more of Mana's abilities due to her constant contact with those whose Voids contained pieces of Mana. In Episode 18, this culminates as she adopted a new form where her hair became longer and wilder with several crystal spikes appearing around her back, waist and arms and two crystals forming in her cheeks. In this form her physical abilities are greatly enhanced, and she can use the spikes in her hand as blades. With this form she fought in a berserk-like fashion and was able to destroy multiple ''Ghost Endlaves before being captured by Gai himself, who had to use Yuu's Void to catch her by surprise. Inori's Void is the Singer's Sword, a massive broadsword at least twice as long as she is tall. Hers stands as one of the most powerful Voids shown in the series. Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Guilty Crown characters Category:Undertakers Category:Protagonist Category:Funeral Parlor